Bicycles have become increasingly popular as a healthier and environmentally friendlier mode of transport. While cycles are most popular within campus towns, many major cities are continually improving cycling infrastructure to encourage cycling.
Unfortunately, fear of bicycle theft discourages bicycle use. Many bicycle theft victims do not bother to buy a replacement. Those that do purchase a replacement, tend to substantially taper use. Combating bicycle theft, therefore, is a necessary step toward increasing the use of this sustainable form of transport
A consistent finding is that most stolen bicycles, regardless of theft location, are not locked at all, locked improperly or secured using a lock that requires little effort to break or remove. Some bicycles are stolen from places that are assumed to be a safe, when in reality they are not. Others are left unattended and unlocked for short periods of time. For example, sometimes people leave their bike unlocked for just a minute or two while they run into a store, only to find their bicycle gone when they exit. While all locks can be overcome if the opportunity is present and a thief is suitably equipped, inadequate locking practices create a situation conducive for the thief. Observing more-secure locking practices would, at the very least, reduce opportunistic thefts.
A reason why many bicycle owners do not bother to lock their bicycles whenever not in use is inconvenience. Carrying a conventional chain or cable and lock can be a hassle. Even if the bicycle has a basket or saddle, the sound of a chain or cable and lock rattling around in a basket or saddle or wrapped around the frame is enough to deter many bicyclists from consistently using such devices. Removing the lock and chain or cable from a basket or saddle or unwrapping it from a frame is tedious.
Another problem in preventing theft of a bicycle is that the wheels are easily detachable from the frame, and that unless both wheels and frame are secured, wheels can easily be carried away after being detached. The most secure locking method therefore is to lock the wheels and frame to each other and to an immovable object.
However, U-locks, which are en vogue, are not sized to lock both wheels and the frame to an immovable object. A U-lock is a rigid metal ring in the shape of the letter U. The U part of the lock attaches to a crossbar section, and for this reason they are also called D-locks. To lock the bicycle, one locks it physically to some other object, such as a bike rack securely in the ground, parking meter or a flagpole. At best, a typical U-lock will lock a rear wheel and frame to an immovable object. The rear wheel is more costly than the front wheel and more difficult to remove. Thus, one wheel, such as the front wheel, is typically left vulnerable to theft when a U lock is used.
To avoid theft of an unlocked front wheel, some bicycle owners will remove it and take it with them. Obviously, that is a hassle and impractical if there is no place to store the wheel.
What is needed is a convenient lock that is integrated with a bicycle and can secure a frame and at least one wheel, preferably both wheels. The lock should be useful and in conjunction with other locks. When the bicycle is being used for transportation, the lock should be inconspicuously stored without rattling and without scratching the frame.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.